Space/Transcirpt
Z!:Z: *barges in Ari and Jules' room* 6:47Jcu2012:xDDD 6:47AriThereYet:HEY 6:47Z!:OMG GUYS 6:47Jcu2012:Wot 6:47AriThereYet:CARE TO KNOCK? 6:47Jcu2012:DOOD 6:47Z!:I HAVE ANOTHER FLIGHT :TO ANOTHER PLACE 6:47AriThereYet:NOOOO :NO MORE FLIGHTS 6:47Jcu2012:GREATTTT 6:47Z!:Blaze is coming too 6:47AriThereYet:I WANNA STAY WARM 6:47Z!:and her weird pokemon friend :OH THIS IS BETTER 6:48Jcu2012:WE SHOULD GO TO AFRICA! 6:48AriThereYet:*le watches Victorious* Meh 6:48Z!:WAY BETTER :*turns tv off* :FOUCSSS 6:48AriThereYet:Heyyyyy 6:48Jcu2012:ITS WARM THERE! 6:48AriThereYet:*sighs* Finneeee 6:48Z!:*grabs guitar* Sings: We are going in spaceee! 6:48AriThereYet:Where are we going Z? :WOT?! 6:48Jcu2012:HOLY 6:48Z!:AREN'T I A SEXY 6:48AriThereYet:Space? I'm not prepared for this! 6:48Z!:SINGER? ::D 6:48AriThereYet:I guess. :BUT SPACE :WOT 6:48Jcu2012:SPACE 6:48Z!:ok well I bought a rocket for like 6,000,000 dollars 6:48Jcu2012:GOING 6:48Z!:so we can go 6:48Jcu2012:TO 6:48Z!::d 6:48Jcu2012:SPACE :GOING 6:48AriThereYet:Wowie. 6:48Jcu2012:TO :SPACE 6:48Z!:WE LEAVE TOMORROW 6:48AriThereYet:I'm not an astronaut! 6:49Z!:soo pack yo stuff :I AM ::D 6:49AriThereYet:Coolio! :Okay, imma pack now 6:49Jcu2012:DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH *star wars theme* 6:49Z!:kk :*walks out of room* 6:49AriThereYet:*grabs suitcases* 6:49Z!:*bumps into CCG* :Ewww :go away 6:49AriThereYet:Cmon Jules 6:49Z!:*keeps walking* 6:49Jcu2012:*trips down the stairs* 6:49AriThereYet:JULES!!! ::O 6:49Jcu2012:Owwwww 6:49Z!:*goes to room* :*grabs everything* 6:49Jcu2012:*gets up* IM FINE! 6:49BlazeSonic:another eppy? 6:49Z!:YES BLAZE :WE'RE GOING TO SPACEEE 6:49BlazeSonic:OH YAY:D 6:50Z!:and you and your weird pokemon friend are coming :pack your bagss 6:50BlazeSonic:*Space Core from Portal* :SPACEEEEE 6:50Z!:*gets rocket* 6:50BlazeSonic: :IMMA LAPRAS 6:50Z!:ok so I need your ID Ari 6:50Jcu2012:DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH DUH 6:50Z!:I need to know who you are 6:50AriThereYet:Sureee 6:50Jcu2012:*STAR WARS* 6:50AriThereYet:*gets out ID* 6:50Z!:wait I already do 6:50AriThereYet:xD 6:50Z!:FULL NAME PLZ 6:50AriThereYet:Fail Z!:go ahead 6:50AriThereYet:Aria Jade.....blahh. 6:50Jcu2012:SARAHHHH 6:50AriThereYet:xDDD 6:50BlazeSonic:HAII 6:50RedVelvetSarah:HAIIII 6:50Z!:SARAH 6:50Jcu2012:YOOOOO 6:50Z!:JOIN OUR RP 6:50AriThereYet:SARAH 6:50Z!:WE'RE GOING INTO SPACE 6:50RedVelvetSarah:Lol 6:50Z!:AND YOU'RE COMING 6:50Jcu2012:WE IS GOING TO SPACEEEEEEEE 6:50Z!:NOW GET ON THIS ROCKET, 6:51RedVelvetSarah:SPAAACCCEEE 6:51AriThereYet:YESH 6:51Z!:I need your full username 6:51Jcu2012:WAIT 6:51AriThereYet:Oh, thaaat 6:51Jcu2012:HOLD :ON :WAIT 6:51Z!:*puts glasses on* *chews a wad of gum* Jcu2012:I FORGOT MY GUITAR! 6:51AriThereYet:AriThereYet 6:51BlazeSonic:w 6:51Z!:I LOVE GUITARSSS 6:51BlazeSonic:ait 6:51RedVelvetSarah:RedVelvetSarah 6:51AriThereYet:ME TOO 6:51Jcu2012:*le runs to get guitar* 6:51Jcu2012:OK :WERE GOOD Z!:GET INTO THE ROCKET 6:51RedVelvetSarah:GUITARS DON'T WORK IN SPAAACE 6:51Z!:IT IS LAUNCHING IN 10 :9 :8 :BLAZE GTF IN 6:51RedVelvetSarah:OMG 6:51Z!:7 6:51Jcu2012:*hops into rocket* 6:51Z!:6 :5 6:52BlazeSonic:*GETS IN THE ROCKET* 6:52Z!:BLAZE GET IT 6:52RedVelvetSarah:WERE GOIN TAH SPAAAACE 6:52Z!:4 3 :2 :1 6:52Jcu2012:*starts playing* 6:52Z!:LIFT OFF 6:52RedVelvetSarah:=D 6:52Z!:*rocket goes 700 miles per hout* :AHHHH :MY :MOUTH :IS :LIKE 6:52Jcu2012:WE ARE GOING TO SPACEEEEEEEE GOING TO SPACEEEEEEEEEEEE RedVelvetSarah:OMG MAH FACE 6:52Z!:*rocket goes faster* :HOW DO I SLOW THIS DOWN? :MAUFUNCTION 6:52BlazeSonic:*sings da Space song* 6:52Z!:MAUFUNCION 6:52Jcu2012:*loses guitar* NUUUUUUUUUUUUU 6:52Z!:HOLY SHEET I CAN'T SLOW THIS DOWN 6:52RedVelvetSarah:I hearby decree that we refer to "space" as "SPAAAACE" 6:52Z!:SOMEONE HELP ME 6:52Jcu2012:*guitar flys out the window* :DAM- 6:53Z!:MAUFUNCTION RedVelvetSarah::O 6:53AriThereYet:(Hey you guys wanna hear me singing something? :D) 6:53BlazeSonic:SELF CESTRUCT 6:53Z!:ROCKET WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 20 MINTUYES 6:53BlazeSonic:*DESTRUCT 6:53Z!:(yes Ari) 6:53BlazeSonic:NOOOOOOOO 6:53Jcu2012:OH FU- *is cut off* 6:53Z!:GUYS :WE GOTTA GTFO OF HERE 6:53Jcu2012:SING THY SONG :ARIA 6:53AriThereYet:(No, I mean in real ife) :Life* 6:53RedVelvetSarah:OMG WHOEVER BUILD THIS ROCKET IS A FLIPPIN IDIOT 6:53Z!:(of course!) :OK GUYS RedVelvetSarah:WHO BUILT IT??? 6:53Z!:GET YOUR SPACE SUITS ON 6:53Jcu2012:(YESH) 6:53BlazeSonic:z :XD 6:53AriThereYet:(yaay, I'll post it on Tumblr then give you the link..it's not good, I warn you.) 6:54Jcu2012:I AINT CHANGING IN FRONT OF Z 6:54BlazeSonic:*LE GETS SPACE SUIT ON 6:54Z!:fine :girls go in dat room :and i get my own room 6:54RedVelvetSarah:MY SPACE SUIT IS PINK 6:54Z!::d 6:54Jcu2012:*goes into room* 6:54Z!:10 MINTUES LEFT 6:54BlazeSonic:MAI'S IS PURPLE 6:54Jcu2012:*changes* 6:54Z!:GET IT ON :5 mintues left :HURRY UPPP 6:54RedVelvetSarah:*changes into awesome space suit* 6:54Z!:*goes into girls room* 6:54RedVelvetSarah:AHHH! 6:54Z!:GET :YOUR :STUPID 6:54RedVelvetSarah:Z! 6:54Z!:SPACE SUITS ON 6:54BlazeSonic:what da chiz? :*kills Z 6:54Z!:EWWWW 6:54Jcu2012:WTF THIS AINT A SPACE SUIT! 6:54RedVelvetSarah:CREEPER! 6:54Z!:*runs away8 :COOTIES :COOTIES :EWW 6:54Jcu2012:*changes again* ~ Z! has been kicked by BlazeSonic. ~ ~ Z! has joined the chat. ~ 6:55Jcu2012:THIS IS A SPACE SUIT! 6:55BlazeSonic:I H9 YOU 6:55Z!:3 mintues left 6:55RedVelvetSarah:Loooolllll 6:55Z!:1 mintue left :GUYS 6:55Jcu2012:BLUESPACESUIT 6:55AriThereYet:gimmie a second guys 6:55Z!:WE GOTTA GET OUT :NOW :THIS IS GONNA EXPLODE 45 :43 :42 :41 6:55RedVelvetSarah:STOP MAKING US CHANGE FAST WE'RE GIRLS 6:55Z!:40 6:55Jcu2012:*attaches bungee cord* 6:55Z!:10 :9 :8 6:55BlazeSonic:*FOLLOWS JULEY* 6:55Z!:GUYS :IT'S GONNA 6:55Jcu2012:*jumps* 6:55Z!:EXPLODE :*pushes Sarah out* 6:55BlazeSonic:*JUMPS* 6:55Z!:GOOO 6:55RedVelvetSarah:Weeeee! 6:55Z!:*jumps* :WAIT WE FORGOT ARI *goes into rocket* 6:56BlazeSonic:XDDDDD 6:56RedVelvetSarah:ARIII JUMP! 6:56Z!:*yanks Ari* 6:56Jcu2012:ME AND BLAZE ARE SAFE 6:56Z!:3 :2 :1 Jcu2012:WE HAVE A BUNGEE C- 6:56Z!:*rocket explodes* :*looks behind* :WHERE IS EARTH? 6:56BlazeSonic:*epic slow-mo explosion* 6:56RedVelvetSarah::O 6:56Z!:OH GOSH :WHERE DAFUQ IS EARTH? Jcu2012:HOLY SHEET 6:56Z!:WHERE DAFUQ ARE WE? ::ooo :lalalalala 6:56RedVelvetSarah:O_______O 6:56Jcu2012:*guitar floats past* :HEY 6:56Z!:NO THAT'S MY GUITAR 6:56Jcu2012:*grabs guitar* 6:56BlazeSonic:NO :NO :NO 6:56Z!:WAIT NO THAT'S YOURS 6:56BlazeSonic:NO 6:56Jcu2012:ITS MINE 6:57Z!:*plays guitar* 6:57BlazeSonic:INGRNORE IT 6:57Z!:Sings: Weee are stuck ins paceee :weee are stuck in spacee :cuz Z chose a suckish rocket :so weee :are stuckkk :in spaceee :cuz girls take forever to change :so weee :are stuckkk 6:57BlazeSonic:I H9 YOUUUU 6:57Z!:in spaceee LA :DEE :DA 6:57Jcu2012:*oxygen alarm starts* 6:57Z!:oh god no 6:57RedVelvetSarah:You were the one who chose a stupid rocket 6:57Z!:JULESSS 6:57Jcu2012:OH SHEETTTTTTTTT 6:58Z!:10 seconds of oxygen left :OH NOOO :9 :8 6:58RedVelvetSarah:OH GOOOOODDDDDD 6:58Z!:WTF DO WE DO? 6:58Jcu2012:*steals Z's oxygen* 6:58BlazeSonic:*LE TELEPORTS* 6:58Z!:LET'S JUST ALL DIE :AND END THE RP :*everyone dies* :THE END :;D